Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Die Zukunft von SWTOR
Vor sechs Monaten postete ein angeblicher Insider auf Reddit, was EA und Disney mit dem viert-größten MMORPG weltweit vorhätten. Zu der Zeit erschien der Post unglaubwürdig; mit Shadow of Revan kurz vor der Veröffentlichung und neuen Erkenntnissen wurde das Thema erneut aufgegriffen: Der folgende Abschnitt basiert ausschließlich aus massiven Spoilern zu The Old Republic und Das Erwachen der Macht. Wer sich überraschen lassen will, nicht lesen! *In der nächsten Erweiterung soll SWTOR angeblich kanonisch werdenHört sich für mich sinnvoll an; wieso sollte Disney ein riesiges Star Wars-MMORPG unterstützen, wenn der Kanonstatus ungeklärt ist? und einige Verbindungen zu Das Erwachen der Macht erhalten. Vitiate wird im Hintergrund des Films seine Fäden ziehen und ein bestimmter Planet wird auftauchen. Der erste Schritt zum Ende von SWTOR habe bereits in dem Geschmiedete Bündnisse-Handlungsbogen begonnen.Es wurde zwar nichts vom „Ende“ gesagt, aber die Entwickler betonten immer wieder, wie wichtig ihnen diese Flashpoints seien. Allgemein wird deutlich, dass SWTOR wichtig für EA und Disney ist. (könnte vlt. an den 165 Mio. $ Einnahmen pro Jahr liegen Datei:;-).gif) thumb|rechts|400px *Der Handlungsstrang wird in ungefähr drei Jahren enden und die Fortsetzung ist bereits in Entwicklung. In dieser Zeit wird die Finanzierung des Spiels erhöht, da das Spiel an die ursprünglichen Erwartungen angepasst wird. Es gibt einen Plan, SWTOR so lange laufen zu lassen, wie die Spieler wollenDas wäre natürlich super! - mit rasanten und veränderbarem Endgame-Inhalt - der Fokus wird aber auf SWTOR 2 liegen. SWTOR würde dann auf Frostbite 3 laufen (vergleichbar mit Dragon Age 3). *In der nächsten Erweiterung werden die Klassen-Stories fortgesetzt werden und jeweils ein „Ende“ haben.Klassen-Quests, wenn auch nur als Einleitung, wurden für SoR bereits offizell bestätigt. DEIN Charakter wird im noch namenslosen SWTOR 2 in unterschiedlichen Formen auftreten unter Berücksichtigung deiner vorherigen Entscheidungen im Spiel. (Macht-Geister, Holocrons etc.) Bis jetzt sieht es so aus, als wenn nur der Sith-Inquisitor als Klasse bestehen bleibt, es könnte sich aber noch ändern. *Für Spieler, die sich auch SWTOR 2 anschaffen, gibt es entsprechend tolle Belohnungen, z.B. kann man auf Coruscant abgeschlossene Quests per Holo-Komm einreichen. Außerdem wird es neue Charaktere geben und im Dialog mit ihnen mögliche gleichgeschlechtliche Romanzen. *Außerdem wird das Spiel mit der Erweiterung auch für Konsolen verfügbar sein. *Neue Spezies: TogrutaEs wurde bereits bestätigt, dass man an den Togruta als spielbare Spezies arbeitet. und etwas anderes „hässliches“. *Neue Features: **Der meiste Level 60-Inhalt wird gemischte-Fraktionen-Wartelisten beinhalten, sofern es die Story hergibt. **Es wird mehrere gemischte-Fraktionen-Planeten geben, auf denen man mit der anderen Fraktion zusammenarbeiten kann. Nichtsdestotrotz kann man sich dort für PvP markieren. **Erscheinungsbild der Gefährten kann angepasst werden (auch Spezies) **Neue (u.a. gleichgeschlechtliche) Romanzen möglich (laut Quelle stand dem bisher immer nur LucasArts im Weg) *Das Ende von SWTOR: **Der Imperator hat fast vollständig seine Macht wiedererlangt. Dank seiner 300 Jahre alten Verbindung zu Revan konnte er diesen nach dem Showdown in der Fabrik in sich aufnehmenAufgrund der Bemühungen einiger Dataminer wissen wir, dass das so nicht ganz stimmt. Der Imperator als Bösewicht im Hintergrund ist aber bestätigt., zudem wurde er durch den Tod unzähliger mächtiger Macht-Benutzer, wie Darth Baras und Darth Thanaton gestärkt (d.h. wenn man sie verschont, ist Vitiate nicht ganz so stark). **Vitiate hat im Prinzip alle bekannten Feinde aus SWTOR unter seinem Kommandoversammelt, aufgeführt werden als Beispiele Directive 7 (die Droiden, die aufmüpfig wurden) und ein paar Schreckens-Sachen. thumb|rechts|400px *Es wird neue Klassen-Stories geben: jeder, der acht Charaktere, spielt eine wichtige Rolle dabei, Vitiates Plan, jedes Leben in der Galaxis in sich aufzunehmen und zum Gott zu werden, aufzuhalten. Dabei werden Charaktere und Gefährten in den Stories anderer Charaktere auftreten und handeln je nach Helle/Dunkle Seite-Zugehörigkeit und Position im Vermächtnis-Stammbaum. **Die planetaren Handlungsbögen werden sich alle mit dem Kampf gegen Vitiate beschäftigen. Zu einigen Planeten kehrt man für neuen 55+-Inhalt zurück. **Korriban und Tython seien wichtig, da der Imperator aus ihnen Macht sowie Waffen schöpft. **Der Imperiale Agent wird Teile der republikanischen und Sith-Flotte infiltrieren, die insgeheim von Vitiate übernommen wurden. Durch Manipulation schafft es der Agent, die beiden Flotten gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen, während er die Anführer ausschaltet. **Die Geschichte des Jedi-Ritter ist sehr dunkel. Ein Gefährte gerät wiederholt in die Macht des ImperatorsErneut Kira Carsen? und Vitiate versucht die Gedanken des Ritters zu übernehmen.Also auch nichts anderes als bisher^^ Daher misstraut ihm der Jedi-Rat und er geht meist ohne Erlaubnis auf Missionen. Der Ritter versucht Vitiate zu ermorden und versagt - wobei er das Leben eines Gefährten verliert. Sollte der Jedi noch nicht dunkel sein, besteht nun die Möglichkeit, der Dunklen Seite anzugehören. Mindestens ein Gefährte wird ihn aber verraten. Daraufhin wird sich der Ritter auf Verteidigung konzentrieren und benutzt mächtige Macht-Artefakte, um Barrieren („arcs“) gegen Vitiates Ritual, das dieser beginnen kann, zu erzeugen. Diese werden von Vitiates mächtigsten Untergebenen angegriffen und der Jedi-Ritter muss sie verteidigen. Helle Jedi haben die Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu opfern und zum Machtgeist zu werden, der körperliche Form annehmen kann; Dunkle Jedi lassen die Relikte zerstört werden und erhalten dafür mächtige Fähigkeiten. **Der Sith-Inquisitor wird Artefakte, Macht-Benutzer und sogar dem Imperator loyale Macht-Geister aufspüren. Diese Macht verleibt sich der Inquisitor gezwungenermaßen selbst ein, was zu Visionen führt, die ihn an Stelle von Vitiate als Gott zeigen. Im Laufe der Story wird Darth Marr getötet und der Inquisitor zum Anführer des Imperiums. Nun kann er entweder seine Ressourcen gegen die Republik einsetzen oder einer Allianz zustimmen. Schließlich wird er vor die Wahl gestellt, Vitiates Platz einzunehmen. **Der Jedi-Botschafter führt die Bemühungen des Rates im Krieg an. Er kann entweder Frieden mit dem Imperium schließen oder Angriffe starten. Der Botschafter konzentriert sich hauptsächlich darauf, den Weg für den direkten Angriff auf Vitiate zu bereiten. Es ist ihm möglich, Korriban zu zerstören. **Der Kopfgeldjäger ist derjenige, der Vitiate mitten in seinem Ritual töten darf. Davor darf er eine GEWALTIGE Summe an wichtigen republikanischen und imperialen Charakteren, die ihm im Weg stehen, ermorden. Die Voss unterstützen ihn dabei, resistent gegen Macht-Angriffe zu werden. **Der Sith-Krieger bekommt die Möglichkeit, Vitiate zu unterstützen, doch am Ende verrät ihn der Imperator und will ihn töten. (Es gäbe intern, d.h. in EA/BioWare Leute, die sich für unkanonische Enden als Option einsetzen, wie die vollständige Zerstörung der Galaxis.) Im Grunde ist der Krieger entweder der Vollstrecker Vitiates (Dunkle Seite) und hat die Möglichkeit den Imperator so oft wie möglich auf eigene Kosten hin zu betrügen (Helle Seite). Auf jeden Fall wird er von VIELEN Seiten, u.a. dem Inquisitor und Kopfgeldjäger, angegriffen. **Der Schmuggler führt die Evakuierung von wichtigem republikanischen und imperialen Personal durch - oder zumindest derer Informationen darüber, wie Vitiate besiegt werden kann. Wenn man einem Hellen-Seite-Sith hilft, bekommt das eigene Schiff, die Fähigkeit, Vitiates Machtangriffe einfach zu ignorieren. Der Schmuggler rettet im Laufe der Story zwei andere Charaktere und kann T7-O1 als Gefährten aufnehmen. Der Schmuggler wird einige Bauteile der oben erwähnten „arcs“ sammeln und wertvolle Informationen für den Notfall erhalten. **Der Soldat wird geschickt, um dem Imperium auszuhelfen (da die Republik zuerst von den Angriffen erfährt). Der Inquisitor teilt ihn zur Verteidigung Korribans ein. Der Soldat stellt im Prinzip die Verbindung zwischen Imperium und Republik dar und wird oft in den planetaren Quests erwähnt. *Vitiate ist am Schluss also ungefähr zu 25% erfolgreich. Die meisten Kernwelten mussten schwere Verluste ertragen - bis auf die, die durch die Macht-Artefakte beschützt wurden. Endspiel-Inhalte werden den Wiederaufbau der Galaxis beinhalten, da sowohl Republik als auch Imperium zusammengefallen sind und nun keine Gesetze herrschen. Der finale Patch des Spiels wird Kriegsherren beinhalten, die aufsteigen. Dies dient als Hinführung zum nächsten Star Wars MMO, das 100 Jahre danach angesetzt ist - in einer Zeit, in der Republik und Imperium nicht in der Form existieren, wie in SWTOR. Die Spieler entscheiden sich stattdessen zwischen unzähligen Fraktionen, die Verbindungen miteinander eingehen. Die Republik ist eine Monarchie, die hauptsächlich auf Coruscant und wenig anderen Welten existiert. Sie kann jedoch teilweise wiederaufgebaut werden, während das Spiel fortschreitet. Die Sith werden gespalten sein. → Inzwischen sprechen mehr Sachen für die Glaubwürdigkeit der Quelle als bisher. Genauso gut kann auch einfach nur ein kreativer Spieler dahinter stecken. Ende des Abschnitts Werft doch mal einen Blick in meinen Guide zur neuen Erweiterung! Möge die Macht mit euch sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:54, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Star-Wars-Blogs